


Love At First Fight

by thekumquat



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: How They Met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekumquat/pseuds/thekumquat
Summary: Bulkhead gets himself in a little trouble. Wheeljack comes to the rescue, and love blossoms.





	Love At First Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snuffes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffes/gifts).



_ Iacon, former market district, no man’s land _

 

Bulkhead had been to Iacon once, before the war. He’d come here to build...something. He couldn’t remember what. But he did remember how beautiful it had been. The buildings that stretched to the sky like gleaming pillars. The people, sleek and shiny and proud. Stores advertising luxuries Bulkhead could never dream of affording. 

It wasn’t beautiful now. Those pretty little shops were bombed out husks, windows and doorways dark, yawning mouths. The sleek and shiny mechs had fled when the war arrived at their doorstep. The tall buildings were ruins, collapsed into rubble or toppled across the streets. 

Bulkhead leaned against a wall and rubbed his shoulder. It wasn’t anything permanent, just a dent in the joint, but it meant he couldn’t transform, which meant he was stuck here. He wasn’t sure how good he’d be in a fight if he got found. He’d sent a message to base asking for help, but Primus knew when it would get there. 

Or if it would get there. 

He shifted, trying to get comfortable. He shuttered his optics but knew better than to slip into recharge. Not when there were cons crawling around. He gave a hard half-smile. One less though. 

Heavy footsteps roused Bulkhead. Bot or Con? Impossible to tell. He stayed tense as the visitor passed up and down the street. 

“Hey Bulkhead!” cried a familiar voice. Bulkhead’s spark froze in his chest.  _ Scrap.  _ Why now? Why  _ him _ ? 

“I know you’re here!” Breakdown said. “I followed your trail from where you scrapped Swiftrun. You’re as bad at covering your tracks as you are at fighting.” 

Bulkhead bit back an irritated growl. The only safe bet was to stay quiet and hope Breakdown got bored, or backup arrived. 

“Hiding like a coward, huh? Smart move. We both know who’s the better fighter.” 

He couldn’t rise to the bait. He had to stay calm. 

“Don’t think taking Swiftrun out means anything, either. He was dumb as a bucket of bolts and just as dangerous.” 

Breakdown was closer now, too close. Bulkhead needed a new hiding spot. Maybe he could even get away while Breakdown was busy trash talking. Very, very slowly, Bulkhead stood. He lifted one foot and placed it down with all the stealth he possessed. He lifted his other foot and hit a screw, which rolled away with a soft tinkling noise. 

“Gotcha.” 

“Oh frag.”

The whine of a rocket launcher gave Bulkhead just enough time to throw himself out the window. He was caught by the edge of the explosion and tossed clear to the other side of the street. 

“Hi there,” said Breakdown, grinning maliciously. “Long time no fight.” 

Bulkhead rolled away as the hammer came down, leaving a dent in the street. He hauled himself to his feet and punched Breakdown hard in the face. He tried to follow it with an uppercut, but his shoulder twinged and locked. Breakdown took the opening, and back handed Bulkhead with the hammer. 

Normally, they were evenly matched. Bulkhead was a little stronger and Breakdown was a little faster. It put them on fairly even footing. This little advantage was all Breakdown needed to turn the fight in his favor. For every blow Bulkhead landed, Breakdown got two more.   

There had been times before when Breakdown had won their fights, when Bulkhead had had to run. There was no running now. 

Bulkhead swung, Breakdown ducked and punched him hard in the midsection. 

Bulkhead had always known that he could die in battle. It was a risk he was taking every day, being a soldier. 

Breakdown’s foot connected hard with Bulkhead’s knee, sending him crashing down. 

He just wished it wasn’t  _ Breakdown _ that was gonna get him. 

Bulkhead struggled to sit up, but got no further. Breakdown changed from his hammer to a blaster, and leveled it at Bulkhead’s spark chamber. 

“Well it’s been fun,” Breakdown said. “I’ve enjoyed pounding you into the ground. Almost kinda sorry to see you go.” 

Bulkhead shut his eyes as Breakdown grinned viciously and charged up his blaster. 

“But not too sorry.” 

“Yee- _ haw _ !” 

“Wh-” 

A white blur struck Breakdown, sending him flying. A mech landed on his feet and skidded to a halt. Bulkhead gazed up in awe at his rescuer. 

The mech was short, stocky, sturdy, decorated in green and red stripes that should have been tacky, but weren’t. He even managed to make the head fins look cool. 

The mystery mech’s battle mask snapped back to reveal a scarred mouth turned up in a smirk. 

“Hey. Name’s Wheeljack. Heard you could use a hand.” 

Bulkhead tried to think of something, anything, to say, but found himself utterly speechless. 

Breakdown charged, roaring in fury. Wheeljack dodged neatly. With a flourish, he drew two swords. 

“Come on big guy. Let’s dance.” 

‘Dancing’ was a good term for it. Breakdown was bigger and stronger, but Wheeljack moved like water. He’d land a blow, and by the time Breakdown struck back, Wheeljack was gone. He kept the Con on the defensive and drove him, one step at a time, away from Bulkhead. 

“Oh come  _ on _ ,” Wheeljack said as he slipped under Breakdown’s grasping hands. “Are you even  _ trying _ ? At least make it interesting!” 

Breakdown punched him. Caught by surprise, Wheeljack took it full in the face. Breakdown hit him again, and again. The other mech was too off balance, couldn’t get his feet under himself, couldn’t brace himself to land a blow. 

Bulkhead slammed his mace down on Breakdown’s head as hard as he could. The mech crumpled to the ground, groaning. 

Wheeljack stood and wiped a dribble of energon from his mouth. He pressed the point of one sword to Breakdown’s chin. 

“Tough luck, big guy.” 

Bulkhead heard the roar of an approaching jet engine at the same time a look of relief flashed over Breakdown’s face. Bulkhead threw himself at Wheeljack, sending them both to the ground just a barrage of laser fire rained down, missing them by inches. Before either Autobot could react, Breakdown transformed and took off, roaring down the battered highway, trailing a flashy red jet. 

Bulkhead pushed himself up and found himself face-to-face with Wheeljack, close enough to feel the mech’s EM field flickering across his own. Wheeljack stared up at him, equally startled. 

“...Thanks,” he said. 

“Yeah, uh...no problem.” 

A wry smile curve along Wheeljack’s face. 

“You’re crushing my leg.” 

Bulkhead shot to his feet. 

“Sorry! Sorry.” 

Wheeljack stood and collected his swords, sliding them away with a flourish. He stuck out his hand to Bulkhead. 

“Didn’t catch your name.” 

Bulkhead took the offered hand and shook it. 

“Bulkhead. Thanks for the rescue.” 

“Any time.” 

Wheeljack’s hand seemed to linger as he pulled away. A warm, tingly feeling that had nothing to do with his recent beating crept up Bulkhead’s arm. 

“Those were some pretty slick moves back there,” Bulkhead said.  

Wheeljack grinned. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself. C’mon, my ship’s this way.” 

They walked in silence for a moment, when Wheeljack piped up again.  

“Y’know, we make a pretty good team. Maybe once you get patched up you can show me some of your moves.” 

Bulkhead smiled. 

“Sure thing.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A2174QN8)


End file.
